Where did all the voices go?
by mikedempsey.gray
Summary: First chapter! Its mainly based off the movie for this bit, but the rest will be totally original. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Stardust. It began in stardust. And then, everything returned to darkness. And with this darkness, came the first taste of light. Beyond the light, however, was so much more. Solitude at first, accompanied by the cold kiss of silence. Till something...changed. A word. It started with a word.

"Hello!" A soft, high pitched voice echoed. Where was it? It sounded like it was...every where. "Hello? Can you speak?"

With this second breach of the silence, I felt obligated to respond. But how? I had never had anyone or...anything...to interact with. So I figured I would try everything I could.

"Hnn...ah!" I coughed and sputtered, and then a word slid out. "Hi." Yes. That will do. "Hi!" I repeated, proud of myself for forming language, primitive as it was. "Who...who are you?" With this, there came something… painful. Bright. Whats the word… blinding. A blinding light made itself known, and a figure emerged from it. Followed by three more.

"I'm AmberTwo! Or, just Amber. These are my friends, BulbasaurTwo, CharmanderTwo, and SquirtleTwo!" The figure was becoming more and more recognizable by the second, till it was the spitting image of a young girl, along with three… creatures. Then, she spoke again. "Whats your name? Most pokemon don't talk like you...but you couldn't be a person! So...what are you?" These words confused me at first, to the point of leaving me speechless.

"My...name? Pokemon? Person? What are those? Which one am I? I...don't understand." My response was accompanied by more 'pain', minus the light this time. But none of my questions were to be answered, save for one.

"If you don't have a name… I will just call you my brother! I've always wanted a brother." I didn't understand these words either, but they had a soft air to them, which made me want to agree. All I could muster, however, was a soft nod with wide eyes. "Hehehe! You're funny, brother." Funny? What had I done to cause a laugh? This question, like my others, would not be answered. I know not what caused it, but the light returned again. A small gasp left my lungs, followed by a plea.

"Whats happening? Its so...bright!" I lifted one of my arms to shield my eyes, as the girl and her friends returned to whence they had came. Again leaving me in darkness. "Dont go…"

A while passed. Longer than I had ever been aware of before. Maybe it was the loneliness? It was interesting, being upset by my solitude. I missed the company, fleeting as it was. For another great period of time, I shut my eyes tight. Willing the others to return to me. At the peak of my mental strain, a flash of color hit my closed eyelids. Instinctively, I opened them. What I saw made my jaw drop.

"Beautiful, isnt it?" The sound of a young girl rang out from behind me. Turning to see Amber floating beside me, her friends in tow, I gave what seemed like a smile. The first I had ever felt.

"Warm… I feel...warm." I continued to smile, a giddy feeling rising in me, as I floated around happily. "Warmth! Smiles are...warm!"

"Thats the feeling of a friend, brother." She glided over to my position, and smiled to match mine. "Do you see that down there?" She pointed to the scene I had previously been astonished by. A colorful town, full of houses and plants, seeming like life was leaping out of it. "That is my happy place. It can be yours too!" Taking my hand, Amber flew with me through the town, the other three just behind us. For what seemed like an immeasurable time, I was happy. The two of us spoke for longer than I had thought possible, and played games together with the other three creatures that I had come to know as 'pokemon'. And apparently, I was one too.

"Im a...pokemon? Thats-" My thought was interrupted by a sharp buzzing sound, and followed by a scream from Amber.

"Ahhh! Nnn…" Amber stopped flying, along with the others. I turned to them, shaking with confusion and...fear. Unable to speak from my lack of understanding, I simply glided over to her and reached out to touch her. "No, stop." She put up a hand, and smiled again. "Its time, brother. Its time for us to go." The other three started to whine, before looking at me and...smiling. "We are moving on, going away from here. I dont think we'll be back this time."

"I dont understand! Why-" I lost my nerve when I began to notice the pokemon start to shimmer. Stardust. "No…" Understanding finally caught me, and a wet feeling in my eyes soon followed. "Dont go..!" With every ounce of my power I tried to grab on to them, but they just blew away in a cloud of color. Their last piece of presence being a whisper of sound, though it might have just been a howl of wind, the punctuation mark on the situation. The sorrow subsided, switching to intrigue and pain. "Why? Where are they going?" I turned to look at Amber, and the sorrow returned. Standing before me was a pile of stardust, in the outline of a young girl.

"Like I said, its time to go. Brother, this is goodbye." With this, she vanished. In a burst of light and color, she was gone.

"Nooooooo!" My reaction was intense, and sudden. A wall of emotion hit me, and some of which I had never felt before. But there was one that stood out amongst the rest, a kind of figurehead on the pirate ship that was plundering my mind. Rage. Blinding, furious, bloodthirsty rage. I yelled and I yelled, clenching my fists and grinding my teeth, just willing the entire world to detonate. It wasn't until I had lost all control of my mental faculties, that I had realized something. By willing the world to explode, I had made it do just that.

In a lab that seemed to not even exist, a young pokemon called MewTwo was breaching his containment. The lab was catching fire, and the container that had MewTwo encased was beginning to crack. Somewhere in the flames and chaos, a voice spoke out. A scientist of unimaginable stature, giving his final words as a creature whose power compared only to its rage exploded into life.

"We dreamed of creating the world's strongest pokemon..." MewTwo emerged from his capsule, and spotted the man. Raising one hand, his eyes flashed purple as a surging power crushed the mind of the man. "And we succeeded."


	2. Chapter 2

My senses began returning to me, my rage beginning to subside. Tongues of flame licked at my heels, and smoke clouded my sight. Somewhere in the mess of metal and chaos, the scent of burnt corpses stung my nostrils.

"Enough." I voiced my impatience, and waved an arm to push all of the interfering stimulus away, clearing an area around me of all the things that ailed my senses. Looking to the ground, I noticed a golden tablet inscribed with an image of another pokemon. "What do we have here…? Some type of-" My speech stops, as I realize what I'm looking at. "Mew. How quaint. The ancestor of all pokemon, and one of the greatest there is." I almost smile, my constant frown budging just a bit. "Well I've become something far more. The strongest pokemon to ever exist, stronger even than you oh brother of mine. And I don't intend on hiding like you do." With this, the approaching sound of a helicopter alerts me, and I soon find myself in the company of a large, smirking man. _I don't know who this guy is but...something seems off. He's far too calm in an environment where others are literally melting._ My thoughts aside, I allow the man to approach me, and I notice a bright red 'R' on his helicopter, a Persian in the window. He walked straight toward me, hands in his pockets and a calm look on his face-he didn't even bother to walk around the corpses as he apparently prefered to step on them. Even as I looked down upon him due to my superior height, I could tell he was a rather large man. Important even. Surprising me even further, he spoke to me. Not as a pet or as a monster...but as an equal.

"Those fools thought you were a science experiment. My name is Giovanni, and I see you as a valuable partner." _Partner?_ Again he smiled at me, this time showing an amount of excitement I had not previously detected. "With your psychic powers and my resources, together we could control the world." This, however, offended me. Did he think I needed him?

"I do not need your help for that, human." I snarled at him, testing his resolve. Yet again, he persisted.

"A wildfire destroys everything in its path. It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that. Come with me, and I can make you invincible!" He extended his hand to me, which I took to mean he wanted to come to an agreement. As much as I did not want his help, I knew that becoming invincible was worth swallowing some pride. I accepted his hand and agreed to come with him back to a place he referred to as his 'headquarters.' _Now we see where this all ends up_. I lifted off the ground, and flew with him beside his helicopter for what seemed like an eternity of uncertainty and remorse over my friends. _Amber… I'm sorry._ I shook my head, and growled with enough emotion to disturb the flight of Giovanni's chopper. His pilot corrected the incident, and seemed to have decided that keeping his distance would be better. _I couldn't help you, my friends. But someday, I will never need anyone's help. Nobody will need to help me, so I can't be failed by someone the way I failed you. Someday, I'll be invincible!_ And with that, I had made up my mind.

As the sun rose in the next morning, my eyes squinted from the bright light that I had, truthfully, never truly seen before. _Its…_

"Beautiful." Seeing the sun for the first time is an experience of a lifetime, and I couldn't help but smile. Yet still, I heard her voice.

" _Mewtwo… its lovely, isnt it?"_ I gasped, and quickly wheeled around and released some energy to create space around myself.

"Who's there?" I looked around me rapidly, my mind knowing what I heard yet my heart not being able to accept that it was HER voice. Amber's voice. "Please...leave me be." I turned and flew forward once more, as a large rocky terrain came into view. Giovanni's helicopter landed on a flat area hidden by a particularly convenient outcropping of rocks, which I took the liberty of landing atop of. "Do not waste my time, Giovanni. I'm here to learn, become stronger. Not wait for you." The man looked at me with a brief eye of distaste, then swiftly waved me forward as we proceeded to what looked like an incredibly out of place corporate building. "What is this place? Your home?"

Giovanni turned to me and continued to saunter backwards, raising his arms into the air and proclaiming;

"This, my psychic friend, is the Team Rocket Headquarters! Home to my fine self, and the...corporation...that I run. Please," He motioned toward the doors as they flew open. "Make yourself at home." I quickly flew inside, noticing that both the walls and windows were polished so well that I couldn't tell if they were actually windows, or just holes in the walls. I floated rather than touched the tiles for a time, and upon hearing several startled whispers from the female employees, landed onto the cold surface with a shiver and a gasp. _Thats cold! And yet… it's not unpleasant. I rather like it, actually._ I continued to wander around the lobby area, before remembering that there was more to a skyscraper than the first room on the first floor. _I must explore it all, onward!_ Excitement crept through my body as I ran-not flew, but ran- through the building, passing botanical gardens and coffee tables, board rooms and personal gyms. Everything I had envisioned of corporate human life, was right there before me. Even as it had only been my second day of true life, I had never felt more alive. I began to pick up my pace, laughing as I nearly fell after slipping on the pristine tiles, and eventually finding myself in what looked like a battle arena, with a single door on the other side that, from my position, seemed to be bursting with green. _Outside? Another garden, perhaps?_ I lifted off the ground this time, avoiding the dirt ground of the pokemon battling arena, as both the door ahead of me and the door behind me slammed shut. And as I gasped from surprise, a large Rhydon crashed down before me. As I gathered myself, I looked to my right to see Giovanni waiting in the wings with his arms folded.

"Whats going on here? Why is this creature blocking my way?" I began to get angry, livid even, as rocks began to rise around me and I slowly rose higher off the ground. "Giovanni! Explain this to me!"

"Easy, my friend. This is simply your first...exercise. Defeat my rhydon, and gain access to the world you wanted to see!"

"Fine. I'll show you my power!" And with this, I began to lay waste.


End file.
